


Just One

by pastelparty (Hetabee)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Accidental Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I'll try to write as ideas come to me, I'm Not Gay I Swear, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Polyamory, Poppin' Party-centric (BanG Dream!), Rimi and Saya are trolls lmao, Suggestive Themes, The fic was writing itself and I couldn't sleep anymore so I had to write it, Tsundere Shenanigans, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gay thoughts, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetabee/pseuds/pastelparty
Summary: PoPiPa plans another afternoon of fun in Arisa's basement after a grueling day of school at Hanasakigawa Girls' High. At least, that's what Arisa was counting on. That isn't exactly what she got though once Rimi and Saya leave her alone with the two who share a single braincell. Why exactly? Read to figure it out!
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa/Hanazono Tae, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Just One

"Huh?"

It all began when Arisa arrived at their hangout spot - her basement - to chill after another long day of learning at the Hanasakigawa Girls' school. She was a bit late due to her student council duties. But that was nothing new so when Saya and Rimi stood up right after she arrived, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Eh, where're you going?" Saya gave an apologetic smile while brushing off her skirt. 

"I have to go help at the bakery, but I wanted to see you off before then." 

Arisa nodded a little in response. "But what about Rimi?"

"Oh - Well, Saya-chan wanted to test a new recipe for choco coronets, so she wanted me to help with the tasting job." 

_'Sure, that was fine... Except....'_

"Then what am I supposed to do with these two-"

"Have extra fun for us, okay, Arisa-chan?" The bassist waved gleefully as she followed Saya up the stairs and away from the Ichigaya residence, effectively avoiding the blonde's question as smoothly as possible.

Well, that wasn't fair. If she wanted to be stuck with two Kasumis for the entire afternoon, she would've just said so herself. The two didn't have to leave so abruptly like that either. It almost seemed as if they were in the middle of a conversation with Kasumi and Tae until she descended down the stairs. Speaking of the two airheads....

Her burnt umber eyes flickered over towards them before she let out a frightened yelp. Tae was almost nose-to-nose with Arisa, completely calm and inquisitive as to her sudden wail of surprise.

"Waah~ Is that a bit of food on your cheek? Let me get that for you." And before she realized it, Tae had already leant in to quickly peck her cheek. All was still until the touch registered and when it did, all Arisa could say was-

" ** _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!_** " Practically jumping onto the floor now from shock, Arisa's face exploded with red, weakly scooting back on her hands and heels of her feet to escape O-Tae's final transformation into an unstoppable freak of nature.

"Hm... Was that too short? Should I try again?" Gentle green eyes implored, the taller girl relentlessly crawling towards her troubled tsundere friend.

" **NONONONONONO NO** , _NOT SHORT ENOUGH!_ I-I DON'T WANT ANY K-K-KISS **_FROM YOU-_** " Tae frowned at this before a tiny lightbulb went off above her head.

"...What about one from Kasumi?" Arisa looked to be in a state of abject panic, momentarily distracted by the recollection that Kasumi was, indeed, here to witness whatever this was. 

Why wasn't she saying anything anyway?! Not like she thought she'd dissuade O-Tae from this 'quest' of hers, but any words at all were welcome here! 

"Kasumi!" 

The brunette herself jumped a bit at hearing the exclamation that appeared to have woken her up to the salacious scene in front of her. 

Arisa breathed an inner sigh of relief once she noticed, praying to God above that she was now safe.

Instead, her face went pale as she felt a pair of arms pin her own down to the floor, Kasumi's eyes averted in something like a ridiculous attempt to act as if she wasn't involved, despite her position above both Tae and their blonde prey. The utter stupor Arisa was being put through left her mouth going slack, eyebrows furrowed sharply while her sights went back-and-forth to both girls in mortification. 

_'So, this is how I'm gonna die? Seriously???'_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Wh-what are you weirdos doing? Do you think I'm gonna let you get away with this?! _The minute you let me up, consider yourselves toast a-and kiss our friendship goodbye, **ALRIGHT?!** "_

Kasumi soon covered her mouth to shush her with a look of concern as her eyes stared upward at the stairway, waiting until the telltale footsteps of her grandma went away to slowly remove her hand.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO M-" Tae covered her mouth again.

" _Shhh,_ Arisa! Just listen to us, please," Kasumi whispered loudly to the still-fuming blonde, who couldn't respond for the time being. "O-Tae and I weren't sure how to tell you this, but..." After getting a nod of confirmation to go ahead, the cat-eared girl continued on.

"We both _like_ -like you a lot, so we thought about doing a little contest to decide who gets to date you! But, uh, then we were too scared to tell you by ourselves, soooo..." Kasumi looked away guiltily, face turning a light pink from admitting it aloud.

"We figured the best way to figure out who you like best would be to do a kiss test. Ehe..~ Makes sense, right?" Tae released Arisa's mouth to hear what she had to say.

"NO, NO IT DOESN'T! _AND EVEN IF IT DID, **TELL SOMEONE SOMETHING BEFORE YOU ATTACK THEIR FACE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT FIRST!**_ " 

An image suddenly flashed into Arisa's mind when the two left her alone for this to happen. The smallest, most insignificant of facial tics to tell her she was being set up.

 _"Oh - Well, Saya-chan wanted to test a new recipe for choco coronets, so she wanted me to help with the tasting job." Rimi's blank face cracked faintly under pressure, an excuse made on the fly and her haste to leave the basement hangout her only saving grace from earlier bullshit-detection._

_"Have extra fun for us, okay, Arisa-chan?" That knowing smile and parting glance. The hint of a giggle bubbling up before she fled. No, it couldn't be-_

"ALL OF YOU JUST- _UGGGGGH, YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME! **EVEN RIMI?!**_ " Arisa would bury her face in her hands if she could. Unfortunately, stuck between two blockheads was where she remained. Somewhere, outside of Yamabuki bakery, Rimi sneezed.

"Sorry, Arisa~" Kasumi whined, as if that helped the blonde any. "We won't do it again. We swear~. Right, O-Tae~?" 

"Hai!" Hanazono smiled a bit, thumb up to show her agreement. Arisa wasn't having it. 

"That's great and all, but I'd like to get up... NOW!" She stated more urgently, seeing as the two hadn't sat up and off of her until she made herself more clear. "Back to this little 'contest' of yours," Arisa spoke sharply, making Kasumi and Tae drop their heads out of shame and embarrassment. "What would you do if I didn't even agree to this? Coerce me into it? Force yourself onto me, _like O-Tae was so close to doing?"_

"N-no!" Both girls shook their heads, speaking in unison. 

Arisa scoffed, unable to believe the gall of the two. She knew they were oblivious as hell, but this was so close to being too far. And how was she supposed to know how to respond to this double confession of sorts? The truth is, she wasn't aware of either of these morons seeing her in such a light. It almost... _unnerved_ her, really. 

That wasn't to say, she never thought of it before with- 

"AHHHHH, NONONO! What the hell is wrong with me?? That's not right, not at all! HA, IN YOUR DREAMS!" Arisa rubbed her head roughly, trying to extract the delusional thoughts multiplying within her failing mind. In the background, a question mark rose above Kasumi's head while Tae blinked cluelessly. 

Okay, so that was one way to react. _Not a very productive way,_ but one, nevertheless. 

_'Get a grip, Ichigaya! You're a queen. It's a wonder more girls aren't falling for your many charms each and every moment of the day. Right? You're damn right.'_

The impromptu pep-talk rose her confidence levels up to a functional degree, at least. 

"Arisa?" It was O-Tae. 

"Eh? What?" 

"If we behave, may we kiss you then?" 

"Hold onto that thought for a sec." 

"'Kay." Tae nodded. 

_**'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-'**_

Arisa's brain overloaded with gay fight-or-flight response. 

_'N-n-n-no way was she really serious about going ahead with this kissing business, was she? It had to be some kinda elaborate prank Saya and Rimi were pulling. Yeah, that's right! That's why they left so soon. Probably watching on a laptop with a camera hidden somewhere for shits and giggles at my expense.... The jerks! I'll pay 'em back for this. First, I gotta find that camera for proof!'_

Displacing a few decorative pillows on the couch, the most important goal she had was to find the camera that those traitors placed and chew them out the minute they next met. 

"Ne, ne, Arisa~ Are you alright? Arisa...?" 

In the midst of her intensive search, Kasumi wandered over - to ask if she saw a cockroach because the spastic movements Arisa was exhibiting gave her the vibe that they weren't safe - only to trip on a newly misplaced cushion and break her fall on the ends of fabric from the blonde's dress, landing on top of her with an 'oof'. 

One minute she was investigating the couch, the next Arisa was on her back, tackled to the ground below Kasumi #1 whose eyes told her she was out of it. 

"Owowow... S-sorry, Arisa. Ooh, that hurt~" 

"Yeah, tell that to my back! And get offa me. You're so heavy...!" Kasumi whined as Arisa began pushing her away by the cheeks. 

"Woah, slow down..! You're hurting me... Arisaaaa~" 

After a while of this fruitless flailing to be freed, Ichigaya was unable to help but come face-to-face with sparkling amethyst eyes, shiny brown hair falling gently against her face and the soft, accidental touch of lips above hers. 

It was as if time stood still for the moment when their eyes finally met, Kasumi's almost shy while Arisa's were no less timid, but yet, entranced enough by the brilliant, star-like quality of the ones watching her own to think of blinking. Or, for her lungs, _breathing._

The silent awkwardness of this unforeseen situation was amplified once the familiar creak of the stairs made way for Saya and Rimi to check on their friends after a stop by the bakery, a modest gathering of bags filled with treats in their grasps as their hushed chatting halted instantly at the sight below. 

A half-eaten coronet flopped from Rimi's agape mouth, Saya swiftly coming over to cover her eyes (and save the coronet from the dreaded 5 second rule). 

Kasumi stared at the two in a daze, unable to blink or understand what life was anymore. Arisa was going through yet another shock of the day, mind melting from the combination of disbelief and mortification she was forced to feel back-to-back-to-back. Tae simply pouted at the two on the ground as she had been before Ushigome and Yamabuki returned. 

Saya then hightailed it out of there, pushing Rimi forward to preserve her innocence. She hadn't expected Kasumi and O-Tae to get that far. Or far at all, honestly. She's known for the longest that the two have had a thing for Arisa and were too unsure of how to express it to her, but that they would jump to that so fast- 

"Saya-chan? What are they doing?" 

"Nothing, Rimi-rin. We have more to do, that's all." 

Back to the bakery they went. Luckily, for the so-called mother of the group, there were some seasonal buns to distract Rimi with and, hopefully, make her block out anything she might have seen. 

Arisa covered her steaming face after re-emerging from her frazzled state, Kasumi slowly and carefully moving away while biting her lip, not finding any words to speak from that episode. 

"No faaair~ I asked first." Tae spoke to break up the dead air of that almost-kiss to replace Kasumi above the blonde. "Arisaaaaa~ Please~?" 

Sitting up a bit from her flat position on the ground, all Arisa saw were the kicked puppy dog eyes of O-Tae's before a tingling sensation fluttered past her senses. A light, feathery brush against her lips brought her back into a frenzied mindset as it sunk in. 

All that pouting Tae did made their lips touch without her intention once she rose from her self-imposed grave. 

Arisa dropped back against the ground with a groan of anger mixed with confused thumps of her heart. 

"....Someone kill me? Please...." 

**Author's Note:**

> My brain LEGIT wouldn't leave me alone, so I began writing this at 2 AM and now here we are! I hope you like it; the only proofreading I did was another onceover while getting ready to post it everywhere, so I apologize if any errors bug you ^^; 
> 
> This was fun and I hope to write for Bandori more. If you have any suggestions on what to write next, I'd be happy to hear them. Take care out there~


End file.
